Betrayal
by Pricat
Summary: After puss is drunk, he accidentallys harms Shrek. After this happens, everyone especially Fiona is hurt by the news. He wishes to turn back time but can you bring those you love and lost back? AU fic. Rated T for content and dark thoughts
1. A bad trip

**Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

**A bad trip.**

**Puss was at the Poison Apple Pub. He had drunk five pints of milk and was drunk. He then went on a trip. Shrek was in there drinking rum shots. Puss then came over to him. He was stoned very heavily. He then unsheathed his sword. "What's going on?" he asked him worriedly. But then he fell to the floor. Puss was worried and felt his pulse but there wasn't any. He realised that he'd just slayed his friend by accident. "Oh shit! Fiona's going to kill me! I've got to hide the evidence." He thought. Suddenly the cops showed up. Doris had called them. He then ran off. Doris watched as they put Fiona's husband in a body bag and took it into the carriage. Puss hoped that Fiona wouldn't be mad at him. **

**Meanwhile at the swamp Fiona was asleep. She was unaware of the pain this would cause. Their baby Rosanna was asleep in the crib beside her parent's bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is that? Donkey get the door!" she said angrily. He wondered why the cops were here. "Is the wife in?" he asked. Fiona then came into the living room. "Yes I'm here." She said as the other cops brought a body bag in. She realised what was in it. Her blood ran cold as she opened the bag. Her husband was inside it. Tears weled up in her eyes and it was hard to speak for a few minutes. Donkey was shocked by this so much speechless. "How… How did it happen? Was there blood?" she asked them. "No, no blood. He was stabbed in the pub by an assassin." They said. Fiona was angry. In her mind it sounded like Puss had done it but he wouldn't , would he? They watched as the cops left. Fiona then took her husband out of the body bag and laid him in the chair. She wanted to know who'd done it but that wouldn't be right. She then touched her husband's lifeless face. "How could this happen to you? You harmed nobody but you paid the price." She said through tears. She then got an idea and grabbed an Ouja board. "Maybe I can bring his soul back to me. I can use my Wiccian powers but if it doesn't work…" she thought as she began reciting a spell while holding her husband's lifeless hand. Her eyes were closed as she used her most strongest memory of her husband to help. Suddenly a flash of bright light filled the room. It vanished. She looked to see if his spirit was around but couldn't find him. "It didn't work!" she said. She then went back into the bedroom. A knife was on the bedside table beside her. She then brought it to her wrist and was cut. She watched as the blood hit the bed sheets. It hurt but felt good. She then did it to the other wrist. She then felt good as more blood hit the sheets. But in the spirit world Shrek was watching this. He was very sad about this and wanted to help his wife in this desperate time. He could probably go there but would be see through. He hoped that she wouldn't be that depressed enough to try to be with him. It made him sad and angry. He didn't blame Puss for what happened. **

**He then entered the bedroom. Fiona was crying herself to sleep. This made him sad. He stroked her hair but his hand went through it. "It'll be okay, I promise. Just don't try to join me in the spirit world. Our child needs you and so does everyone else." He whispered to her gently. She'd heard that and fell asleep. She wondered if her pain had brought him to her. She then wondered if he was still there. She opened her eyes and saw him beside her. She tried holding his hand but suddenly he faded. "I'm sorry Fi." He said as he vanished. Fiona then let the sadness overtake her once more. There was no other way for her to heal unless she joined him. Puss had been spying on her and noticed she wasn't herself at the moment. "Le siento Fiona. I never meant to hurt you or the boss. It was just a mistake." He said to her. He wished he could turn back time but got an idea. Suddenly Donkey found him there… **


	2. No good deed

Betrayal 

**Chapter Two**

**No good deed**

**Puss's sneaking around annoyed Donkey. "Why're you here? Do you know how much pain you caused everybody especially Fiona?" he yelled. He saw anguish in his green eyes. "Si I know. I'm trying to fix it. There's a potion that I'm going to use that will let me go back in time so I can prevent myself." He told him. "But I need your help to do it. We need to go into the Fairy Godmother's factory to get it. Are you going to help me?" he asked him. "I'll help you but it's only for Fiona." He said. They then snuck off into the forest under the cover of darkness. **

**Meanwhile Fiona was preparing to do something drastic. She was dressed in black. She then got into the onion carriage and took off. She then went to Far,Far Away and climbed onto the Farbucks roof. She jumped off it. This freaked Harold. He watched as she was put in an ambulance and drove off. Puss and Donkey arrived but they were too late. They then went to the hospital. Fiona was in a bed hooked up to a life support machine but she was in her dream world. Shrek's spirit was by her side. This worried him. He knew where Fiona was. She was in the kingdom of Aria where those who committed ogrecide waited until those who loved them to come and bring them back to the realm of the living. He then went inside her head. He wanted to try and help her. Puss had seen their friend as a ghost and was freaked. He hadn't meant to do it. In the kingdom of Aria Fiona was confused. "Is this heaven? Am I dead yet?" she asked herself. The kingdom was very beautiful but sad. She then saw Shrek appear. He then wondered why he was here. "Am I in the spirit world yet?" she asked quietly. He looked into her eyes. There was a little sadness in them. He didn't want to make her sad. "No,you're not in the spirit world. This is the kingdom of Aria where those who committed ogrecide wait until those they love bring them back to the realm of the living. I'm sorry but I have to do this." He said softly to her. "No I can't go. I can't live without you and I can't be without you or else I'll try to do it again." She whispered to him through tears. "I'm sorry honey but it's the only way to help you." He said to her as magic surrounded her from his body. She tried to fight it. "I'm sorry honey but it's the only way." He said as she began to fade. Harold was by his daughter's bedside. He was sad about Fiona's decision to try ending her life because of her husband passing away. He knew she needed help. Lillian was worried too. "What're we going to do now?" Donkey asked Puss. He knew that Fiona was hurting at the minute. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. Besides I'm going to need Fiona's magic to make it work. But I need to wait until she wakes up." Puss said to him. They then heard sobbing come from Fiona's bed as her eyes opened. Her entire body hurt and there were serious cuts on her face. Harold then hugged her gently. "You scared us pretty bad honey. Why did you jump off the Farbucks roof honey?" he said to her. He saw deep sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I did it because of my husband's death and I'm still going to do it until I'm with him once more." She said softly. **

**This worried Harold more than ever. Shrek had heard this from the spirit world and was worried. He knew Fiona was missing him and was trying to be with him but killing herself wasn't the answer. He needed to get through to her fast. Puss then opened the potion bottle. "Fiona I need you to drop a little of your magical essence into this." He said to her. She wondered why he wanted her to do this. "It's to make the potion work and go back in time to save the boss before you slay yourself, okay." He said. He was playing on her vulnerability at the moment. "Okay I'll do it." She said as a drop of magical energy fell into the bottle. Suddenly the bottle glowed and surrounded him. "Good luck senor." Donkey said as he disappeared from sight. "Where's he going?" Fiona asked him. "He went back in time to the night when Shrek was stabbed so he could save him. **

**Fiona was a little shocked by this but understood why he was doing it. Puss found himself back in the Poison Apple Pub. He knew it was now or never. He then smashed the bottle of milk he was meant to drink. He was slightly drunk but he'd hurt the boss after drinking that bottle. He then smiled as he vanished. He then found himself back in the hospital. Fiona wondered what he'd done. "I went back in time and prevented myself from hurting the boss so you wouldn't kill yourself." He told her. She wondered if it worked. But secretly it hadn't. In the spirit world Shrek had noticed this but knew it hadn't worked. He'd felt nervous as Fiona smiled. He had to tell her what was going on before she got hurt more and decided to end her life. She then fell asleep. He then decided to visit her in a dream. **

**He hoped it would work or else Fiona would join him and that's something he couldn't let happen, not if their child needed to be with it's mother. He hoped Fiona would come to her senses before it was too late to save her. **


End file.
